


Klance Oneshot

by invisible_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Softie, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_light/pseuds/invisible_light
Summary: Based off that headcanon by pidger on tumblr where Keith and Lance are bored during an alien leader's speech and start making faces at a baby to see who could make him laugh the hardest without getting caught.





	Klance Oneshot

Keith and Lance stood with the other paladins at the front of the crowd, watching Allura and Coran stand up on stage with the leader of the planet they had just saved. The Galra had apparently been controlling them for hundreds of years now, about the average time of most of the planets in this area of space that they had been freeing recently, and for obvious reasons, the aliens that lived there were overjoyed to finally be free. Their leader, whose great-great-grandmother had been the leader of the planet when the Galra attacked initially, was going on and on about how grateful they were that Voltron had come and saved them after so long, how they'd lost all hope in ever being free again, yada yada yada. It was meaningful, as it always was, because the paladins knew it was genuine and they really were grateful for their freedom, but it got old once the speech had been going on for ten minutes and counting now.

Lance watched the princess barely cover a yawn up on the stage and smiled a little. Good, at least he wasn't alone in the boredom department. All of the paladins were exhausted from the battle, which had been a little harder than their usual routine of coming in and wiping out the Galra before they could come up with a plan to retaliate. This base had apparently been working on long-range sensor for the past couple centuries, and of course Voltron had been around during testing hour. Pidge had picked up on the sensors and they'd followed them to the planet, immediately being met with a huge fleet of Galra cruisers. It had been a long and hard battle, struggling to make sure the wreckage didn't get close enough to the planet's atmosphere to get drawn in and crash on the surface, possibly injuring the citizens there, but they'd succeeded, as always, in the end.

The citizens of the planets were clearly starting to get bored too, shifting where they stood in the center of what had been some sort of concentration camp, and a baby in the arms of a woman next to them was getting restless, whining every few seconds as he played with his mother's hair. She would shush him every time and pat his back, but she was starting to run out of options as the child began to cry, too tired to listen to the speech anymore.

"Hey, little guy," Lance said quietly, stepping to the side a little bit so he was behind the woman and facing the baby. "You doing okay?" The child didn't even seem to hear him and continued to cry. Lance frowned for a moment before an idea dawned on him. He crouched a little so he was at eye level with the baby and whispered, "Hey... hey buddy, look at this." The baby stopped crying and looked at him curiously, wiping at his face with a tiny fist... or at least something that resembled a fist. Alien babies were even weirder than normal aliens, Lance had discovered, and this planet was no different. But babies were babies, so maybe something he'd done with his little nephews back home would work...

"Watch this," he said, covering his face with his hands. "Where's Lance? Where's Lancey-Lance?" He uncovered his face suddenly, grinning. "Here he is!" The baby started giggling, reaching for Lance's hands with his little hand-like hands (they were close enough to be considered hands, Lance decided).

"Lance, at attention," Shiro muttered, standing on the other side of Keith, who was next to the spot Lance was supposed to be in. "We're formal guests, remember that?"

"That baby is so freaking cute," Lance whispered, standing back in his spot. "I forgot how much I love kids."

"I usually don't like children, but I gotta admit, that was pretty cute," his boyfriend said beside him. "You're really good with kids."

"Aw, thanks babe."

"I'm glad you are because if he'd been crying much longer I would've gone crazy."

"Nooooo, you're better than that!" Lance grinned. "You thought he was cute, at least a little!"

"Definitely not," Keith whispered, staring straight ahead and trying to hide the smile growing on his face. Needless to say, he failed.

"I'll make you believe he's cute!" Lance murmured, falling back into their usual competitive routine. He leaned over again and did peek-a-boo a couple more times, the baby smiling, revealing sharp teeth that were only slightly terrifying, and cooing in a weird, twisted, alien way as he tried to grab his hands again.

"Absolutely hideous," Keith said, but his red cheeks and badly covered grin said otherwise.

"You try."

"I'm not going to try to make a baby laugh in the middle of a formal speech."

"Do you like the alternative much better?"

"What's the alternative?"

"Listening to that speech for another hour, which is what it seems to be looking like."

"Move." Keith switched places with Lance and uncertainly moved so he was eye-level with the baby. He paused suddenly and turned to Lance. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Play peek-a-boo with him, he seems to love it."

"Keith, Lance!" Allura hissed in their earpieces. The two stood upright immediately, but didn't return to their spots. They were close enough, right?

The baby cooed at Keith, stretching out his hands towards Keith's hair.

"Ew, why does he like your mullet so much?" Lance whispered.

"I thought you didn't mind it," Keith murmured, smiling slightly.

"Gross, I never said that."

"Really, because last night you-" Lance elbowed him sharply, but it didn't hurt either of them because of the armor they were wearing.

Keith laughed quietly. "Thought so."

"C'mon man, make the baby laugh!" Lance whispered. He paused a second before adding with a smirk, "Otherwise I win."

"Well, we can't have that," Keith said. He looked over at the child, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, and sighed. "This better be worth beating you."

"Just do it, man."

He risked a glance up at the stage, seeing Allura looking very intently at something towards the back of the crowd, then one over at Shiro, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking a power nap while he stood. Then he turned back to the baby and, slowly raising his arms up to his face so as not to disturb Shiro, covered his face.

"Where'd Keith go?" he whispered, trying for a baby voice like the one Lance had used. "Where'd he go?" He uncovered his face and smiled at the baby, saying, "Here he is!" The baby laughed delightedly and Keith did it a few more times, finding that he was actually kid of having fun with this.

"Aw, look at you two softies," Lance murmured beside him.

"Don't ruin this," Keith teased, smiling at the little alien child.

"Let me try something," Lance said, stepping closer. Keith watched as he puffed out his cheeks and bugged out his eyes, making the baby squeal loudly with laughter.

Both Allura and Shiro's heads snapped over in their direction, but the two were prepared this time, standing at attention with their gaze on the stage while the baby continued to laugh. Neither dared to make eye contact with the two leaders of their team, but they could easily sense the harsh looks they were getting. They waited a few seconds after those looks could no longer be felt before turning back to the child. Keith went this time, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. The baby giggled loudly and once again the two returned to their attention positions until they were no longer being looked at.

This game went on until the speech finally ended, Shiro giving up on catching the two and returning to his power nap after a few times. Once the paladins had finally said goodbye to the citizens of the alien planet and returned to the Castle of Lions, Keith and Lance walked to their room together. Well, technically it was Lance's room, but Keith hadn't been to his assigned room since a few weeks after the two started dating, and everyone referred to it as theirs anyway.

"Babies are so cute," Keith murmured, leaning against Lance's shoulder as they walked.

"So you admit it," Lance smiled.

"Well, you can be very convincing sometimes."

The two walked in silence for a moment before Lance asked quietly, "Do you think we'll have that someday?"

"Have what?" Keith murmured, gently taking his boyfriend's hand in his.

"A baby, a little cute one like that. Hopefully not a slightly terrifying one exactly like that, but y'know... a tiny ball of adorableness that we love even more than we loved that one," Lance rambled, looking at the ground.

"We can if you want to," Keith said. Lance still didn't look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, what if we can't?" he said, finally turning to meet his eyes. "What if we're fighting the Galra for years and we never get to start a family together? Or what if you die and-"

Keith cut him off quickly with a kiss, his free hand gently cradling Lance's cheek, who seemed to melt into his touch. "It'll be okay," he murmured, looking to his eyes. "We're going to beat them, and then we can go home and we can adopt the cutest little baby, and we'll get to make them laugh all the time, just like that. Okay?"

"Okay," Lance whispered. They kissed once more before continuing on towards their room, their tired conversation getting quieter as they started to settle down for the day, leaning heavily on each other as they walked.

"Can we adopt two babies?"

"We can adopt as many babies as you want, Lance. We can do whatever you want once we beat them."

"I want to adopt all of the babies."

"Okay. Whatever you want, love."


End file.
